Evita Cardoso
Evita Cardoso is a cleric of Freya and a member of Neco Demonium. Appearance Evita is slender and tall with long, wavy brown hair that reaches her waist. She has tanned skin and hazel eyes. She's often wearing soft and casual clothing. She has a cane that helps her walk, due to a leg injury that never properly healed. Personality Evita is a pious individual, devoutly honoring the gods, seeing them guiding the actions of the world. She is a kind and welcoming person and cares very deeply about her friends, making sure to heal them after every confrontation. Despite her kindness, she can sometimes show a more violent side. She also puts up a brave face so the others don't worry about her. Biography Early Life Evita is a demigod daughter of Frey. Her mother, who didn't have the time to raise a child, left her at the Temple of Freya, her aunt. She was raised by the priests and clerics of the goddess. When she was 6 years old, she was kidnapped by a group of men looking for a high ransom. While in their captivity, Freya blessed the girl to allow her to use a burst of divine magic to get away from her captors and teleport away, but not before one of the men twisted her leg, badly. She teleported to Nesme, bloody and feverish, where she was found by Rogue Cheney after at least an hour. He did all he could to help her, and while he saved her life, he wasn't able to completely fix her leg, leaving her with a limp. Because she did not know where the temple of Freya she lived at was, she was adopted by Rogue and his husband Lance and she lived an otherwise happy childhood in Nesme. Abilities *Divine Magic: Evita is able to use the divine magic given to her by Freya. She uses it as light magic to blind enemies and heal allies. She functions as the group's main healer. *Agility: As she grew older, Evita learned to be surprisingly spry despite her limp, but overextending it can make it painful, so she has to be careful. Relationships Family *Rogue and Lance: Evita is thankful to her adopted fathers for taking her in when she couldn't get back to the Temple of Freya. Even if she wishes to eventually find the temple again, she considers herself their daughter and says that her true home is with them. *Luna and Ben Cheney: They are her adopted siblings. She was at first awkward around them, since she didn't know them well and feared they would be unkind to her, but she earned their admiration through her displays of magic she used to heal their cuts and scrapes from when they would fall from trees or trip over rocks. Friends *Gale Targaryen-Graymark: Evita's best friend (and unbeknownst to her, cousin) is Gale. He met her in their early teenage years and they quickly became fast friends as Gale spent more time in the village and even learned swordfighting from her father. Trivia Category:Females Category:She/Her Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Fourth Generation Characters Category:Cheney Family Members Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Children of Frey Category:Clerics Category:Life Domain Category:Clerics of Freya Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Son of Death Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Latinx Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:Acolytes Category:A to Z Category:Neco Demonium Members